Quit Trying to Lead
by alieneyes24
Summary: (One shot) INCEST/LEMON/MATURE WARNING. NOT SUITABLE FOR EVERYONE;READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, LEAVE. Tadashi and Hiro are lounging around at home while Aunt Cass is away and things get a little heated. Dom/Sub, but not entirely. If you like it, please tell me and I'll make more. This is my 1st published story but I've been reading for years.


Tadashi was laying on his bed, Hiro parallel on the other side of the room doing God-knows-what on his computer. Hiro stood, gaining Tadashi's attention. His chair spun around, revealing the schedule for a bot fight set later that afternoon. Hiro grabbed his robot and tried to head out the door, hoping Tadashi wouldn't notice him leaving (but to no prevail), he was caught by the hood of his jacket. He turned around to meet Tadashi's eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" Tadashi asked, suspicion in his voice. "Can you read?" Hiro said, motioning to the computer. "There's a fight on 5th avenue in 15 minutes, I can make it if I hurry." He added, trying to pull away from Tadashi's grip. Tadashi refused to let hiro go, and instead turned him around with incredible force. "Oh no, you're not. Remember what happened last time?" He scolded, referring to when a competitor nearly beat him to a pulp on the street. "That was last time. And knowing you, what would YOU do to stop me?" Hiro dared tadashi to try and fight him. Tadashi didn't hesitate. He knew he was hiro's guilty pleasure, and he never had to fight to bring him to his knees. Tadashi's smirk was all it took to make hiro's knees weak. Tadashi's large hands cascaded down the curve of his brother's back and pulled him in close in a dominant force. He pulled Hiro's lips close to his own, and in an attempt to tease him, he allowed Hiro to get no closer than a centimeter. Hiro whined with frustration and tried to pull Tadashi over to his bed. Surprised, Tadashi responded to his brother's act of dominance and quickly countered. He grabbed Hiro's wrists and pinned him to the wall. "Quit trying to _lead." _He whispered is a husky voice, letting his teeth graze over hiro's ear. Hiro shuddered as his brother moved his teeth slowly down his neck; _too slowly. _He groaned with even more frustration, and Tadashi knew he had won. Hiro was his to play with. His lips still suctioned to his brother's neck, tadashi wrapped his arms around hiro's torso and Hiro wrapped his legs around Tadashi's waist. Tadashi smiled to himself when he felt Hiro against him; there was no hiding that Hiro wanted him.

Making his way over to his own bed, Tadashi pulled at the hem of hiro's shirt, begging him to take it off. Mid-walk, hiro tightened his grip around Tadashi's waist and pulled away to peel his shirt off his sweating body. His small, slightly muscular frame surprisingly fit perfectly with Tadashi's; the curve of his back against Tadashi's was like a puzzle piece. They found out the first time they had messed around, but that time they had to try not to make any noise because Aunt Cass was directly downstairs. This time, she was away with family and the cafe was closed, so they could make all the noise they wanted. Both shirtless now, Tadashi laid Hiro on his bed. Tadashi was hunched over his brother's small boyish form and he knew he was too tall to reach him even then. He grinded his hips into hiro's and tangled his hands into his ravenous hair. He plunged down onto the boy's chest, slowly dragging his teeth down to his belt. Taking his time to unbuckle hiro's belt, he forced a loud groan of frustration from Hiro. He chuckled and quickly removed the belt and slid the baggy cargo shorts off of his younger brother's body. Tadashi was surprised to find such an erection on such a small boy, but pleased nonetheless. He inched Hiro's underwear slowly down his legs, revealing his innocent flesh one second at a time. Hiro was practically bursting with repressed moans, unable to keep a few from tumbling out. "Ta-Tadashi... Stop messing arou-" hiro gasped, cut off by the pleasure of feeling his brother's mouth cascading down his pulsing skin; Tadashi was a master of the tease. He dragged his mouth up and down the boy's erection, earning loud, satisfied moans. As if what was happening wasn't enough for Tadashi, the moans just made it worse. Tadashi bobbed up and down, earning screams from Hiro. "Ah-! Tadashi..! I'm going to... Ah~!" Hiro's juices filled Tadashi's mouth, and he blushed wildly as hiro's hips bucked and he rode out his orgasm, tadashi still unsatisfied. Unable to bear it any longer, tadashi pulled away from Hiro just as he had run out of his loud, obnoxious, pleasing moans. "Why'd you stop?" Hiro whimpered. Tadashi disregarded the question and quickly removed his own clothing, letting his pants fall to his knees. He kneeled in front of Hiro, a bulging erection thrown into the boy's face. "Please; I can't take it.. Please jus-" Hiro didn't need an explanation. He completely encased Tadashi's large form in his small mouth. He had mastered deep thrusting long before this, knowing Tadashi was enormous compared to him. His teeth grazed lightly against Tadashi as he moved back and forth. "Look up at me while you do it." Tadashi ordered Hiro, and hiro did as he was told. Tadashi gripped hiro's hair in his hands and let him continue pleasuring his brother; his breath grew unsteady, they were both sweating. He threw his head back and moaned with pleasure as he rode out his orgasm, Hiro still holding on. All he wanted to do was pleasure Tadashi; how else could he pay back Tadashi for saving his ass at bot fights all the time? Tadashi's breath was shaky and uneven, and he was done messing around. His eyes met Hiro's- his mouth was absolutely full, and Tadashi's juices overflowed and dribbled down his chin as he struggled to swallow it all. "Did I do well?" Hiro asked playfully. Tadashi smirked at him. "Turn around." Hiro flipped onto his stomach, a sharp arch in his back. He was steadied by Tadashi's large palms. Tadashi carefully spread hiro's cheeks and positioned himself right beside hiro's opening. He wavered, letting hiro know he was there but never going in. "Tadashi! Quit playing!" Hiro yelled in frustration. "Oh, what's this?" Tadashi played. He was the one in control. "Where have your manners gone?" Hiro groaned at this, but he was so hot for Tadashi at this moment that anything was better than not having him inside. "Tadashi- please... Please just do it." With this, Tadashi plunged in without warning, earning a sharp gasp from Hiro. Tadashi's bulging erection almost didn't fit inside hiro's childlike form. Hiro but his lip as tadashi thrusted hard and fast inside of him and gave many repressed moans, but tried not to vocalize his pleasure. Suddenly, tadashi slapped him on his ass- there was a red mark in the shape of his hand on Hiro's virgin skin. "Ah! Ngh.." Hiro shrieked. "I want to hear you _scream, _Hiro. Don't keep quiet." Tadashi growled. He thrusted farther and farther into Hiro each time, and each time Hiro gasped with pain and pleasure. He was loud, screaming, yelling; he was sure the neighbors could hear him, but it didn't matter. Nothing could keep him from doing what tadashi wanted as long as this kept going. Tadashi went faster and faster; "Hiro; agh- I'm going to.. **Ah**~!" Tadashi moaned. "_Tadashi!_" Hiro screamed with pleasure as Tadashi filled him up with his incredible orgasm. Tadashi rode it out, moving their hips together until every but was gone. "Ah, fuck, hiro..." Tadashi moaned as he finished. He pulled out, and Hiro collapsed on the bed, twisting to face Tadashi. His face was flustered and embarrassed, and his hair was disastrous. Tadashi smirked at him; he thought Hiro could not have looked more appealing than in this moment. He hunched back over hiro for a lingering, passionate kiss. "You did well." He whispered.


End file.
